Chapter 11.4
Chapter 11.4: The Battle of Echo Base Publish Notes, December 16, 2008 Life Day * The towns of Dearic, Wayfar, and Doaba Guerfel have been decorated for the upcoming celebration of Wookiee Life Day. * Visit the Life Day organizers to sign up for new festivities this year! Imperial organizers, called Trandoshan Traders, can be found near the shuttleports; Rebel organizers, Wookiee Freedom Fighters, are near cantinas. * Those who align themselves with the Rebellion can decorate trees around the cities with holiday cheer; members of the Empire are encouraged to travel to these locations and stomp and destroy any presents. Those not aligned with either side have the option to deck the trees or stomp presents. Speak to the organizers to take part and receive special tokens. * If there's a specific gift you're looking for this year, use the Life Day tokens earned by decorating and stomping to purchase gifts from the Life Day organizers. Rewards include a new bandolier, a new schematic for Domestics Traders, various house decorations, and more. * Players who are Special Forces receive three times the amount of Life Day tokens awarded for decorating or stomping. * Citizens also have the option of whether or not they want to decorate and destroy competitively or casually. * Visit the large Life Day trees in Dearic, Wayfar, and Doaba Guerfel to listen to the holiday tunes of Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes, as well as visit Saun Dann to purchase fireworks, Wookiee-ookiees, and Hoth Chocolate. * Speak to Saun Dann to begin a quest to find missing Life Day candy. The quest reward, the STAP vehicle, can be deconstructed by Engineering Traders. * Use the Radial menu on the Life Day tree to receive presents and a new Celebrant of Life badge. One present is for yourself, and the other must be traded with a friend. Characters must be at least ten days old to receive presents from the tree. * Unopened 2007 Life Day boxes now award 2008 Life Day gifts. 66 Month Veteran Reward * Two models of the Jedi temple are now available as the 66 month veteran reward. Veterans can choose "Life," a model of the Jedi Temple before it was destroyed, or "Death," a burning model of the Jedi Temple after Order 66 was carried out. This veteran reward can be traded. Game Play * Fixed an issue that would occasionally cause incorrect combat hit results. * Players now have 20 vehicle storage points in their datapad instead of 15. * Increased the cap in the datapad for stored beasts and pets from 12 to 20. * Fixed an issue where some weather particle effects (like rain) were getting stuck in mid-air. * Fixed a rare crash caused by using or observing grenades exploding. * You can no longer purchase items from NPC vendors such as the Life Day faction vendors when your inventory is full. * Updated Imperial and Rebel Sharpshooter collection names. The Server First site will now recognize both. * Milk, eggs, and other wild resources now auto-stack correctly when collected in the inventory. * Rebel and Imperial insignias received from GCW collections should now stack. User Interface * Fixed a bug where the experiment window wasn't properly resizing after crafting a weapon that used the core level slider bar. Structures Trader * Added new schematics for creating furniture for the Diner. Star Wars Galaxies: Squadrons Over Corellia * Squadrons Over Corellia is here! Visit the official web site for more information about the first expansion to the Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game. ---- Source Category:Updates